


Be My Valentine

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humanized, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Правильный выбор подарка – это целое искусство.





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

Просить увольнительную на День святого Валентина Прапор пришел, когда с улиц и витрин еще не сняли рождественские украшения. Шкипер, в общем, не удивился; то, что парень возьмется устроить для своей обожаемой Купидон полный набор стереотипных валентинских развлечений, было понятно с самого начала, но для порядка возразил:

– У нас может быть миссия.

– Шкипер, ну пожалуйста! – Прапор умильно смотрел на командира; был бы хвост – завилял бы. – У нас еще ни разу не было работы на Валентинов день!

– Он прав, – подал голос Ковальски, паяющий контакты тут же за столом. – Праздник, все озабочены личной жизнью, даже преступники и злодеи.

– Если она есть, эта самая личная жизнь, – буркнул Шкипер. – Ты почему здесь, а не у себя?

– Установка взорвалась. Жду, пока Рико приберется и выметет осколки.

– Рвануло у тебя, а убирает Рико, – хмыкнул Шкипер. – А ты, оказывается, эксплуататор, Ковальски.

– Ему нравится помогать.

– Шкипер! – напомнил о себе Прапор, чувствуя, что разговор стремительно сворачивает с интересующей его темы. – Так можно мне в увольнительную? У тебя самого наверняка будут планы с Киткой…

– Вот еще. Мы взрослые люди, не нужны нам эти розовые сопли. Еще в прошлом году условились.

– Она может передумать и устроить тебе сюрприз. И если ты ничего не подаришь в ответ, выйдет неловко, – рассудительно возразил Прапор. – Я бы на твоем месте всё-таки приготовил ей подарок, на всякий случай.

– Посмотрите на него: без году неделя обзавелся девчонкой и уже раздает советы, – ехидно сказал Шкипер, и Прапор уязвленно насупился. – Не станет она мне ничего дарить. Это парни на Валентинов день из кожи вон лезут, а не наоборот. Всё удовольствие исключительно для дамочек.

– Это надо понимать так, что альтернативная история происхождения праздника тебе неизвестна, – не отрываясь от работы, заметил Ковальски.

– Какая история? – заинтересовался Прапор. – Все же знают, что праздник так назван в честь священника, который венчал влюбленные пары, хотя это было запрещено.

– Существует мнение, – начал Ковальски тоном, каким обычно выдавал очередную бестактность, – что некогда римский император Клавдий Второй запретил своим воинам жениться друг на друге, считая, что это неблагоприятно сказывается на боевом духе армии. И священник по имени Валентин, ослушавшись императорского указа, венчал именно такие пары. Однополые. Версия, мягко говоря, непопулярная, но если смотреть с этой точки зрения, праздник вполне мужской и даже в каком-то смысле военный.

– Ковальски, чтоб тебя! – судя по виду Шкипера, он в последний момент проглотил куда более цветистое выражение. – Скажи еще, что мы тут друг другу валентинки дарить должны!

– Ну, от тебя-то точно подарков не дождешься, – спокойно констатировал Ковальски, поднимая голову. – А, Рико. Закончил?

Шкипер обернулся. Рико застыл в дверях, опираясь на длинную ручку щетки, и стоял так, видимо, уже довольно давно.

– Молодец. Сейчас я доделаю, и попробуем еще раз.

– Подарки, – не мог успокоиться Шкипер. – Знаю я, какие тебе нужны подарки. Фунт плутония, мешок кофе и человеческая печень. Романтик, тоже мне…

– Ты преувеличиваешь, – Ковальски, выключив паяльник, аккуратно пристроил его на подставку. – Плутоний мне ни к чему, тогда уж лучше серной кислоты литра четыре. Можно пять. А вот кофе действительно было бы неплохо.

Он подхватил плату с восстановленными контактами и направился к двери, поманив за собой Рико.

– Шкипер! Так можно мне в увольнительную?! – раздался за их спинами страдальческий голос Прапора.

Рико шел следом за Ковальски. Щетка волочилась за ним по полу, обивая углы, словно длинный нескладный хвост, но Рико не обращал на нее внимания – он напряженно думал. Значит, кислота и кофе… Жаль, про печень осталось непонятно: нужна она Ковальски или всё-таки нет? Можно, пожалуй, и подарить, такая полезная вещь наверняка пригодится.

Картонные сердечки и заурядные шоколадки Рико считал слишком несерьезным и бестолковым подарком, а придумать что-то другое никак не получалось. Но уж теперь-то он точно знает, как сделать Ковальски приятное.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.  
> «Альтернативное происхождение» Дня святого Валентина взято [отсюда](https://pikabu.ru/story/den_vsekh_vlyublyonnyikh_gomosekov_3083266).


End file.
